Rampage of Godzilla
by gzilla46
Summary: The Avengers face the King of Monsters as he rampages through New York City. However, they discover that a mysterious force may actually be controlling Godzilla. Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Spider-Man set out to find out who, while Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk deal with Godzilla. Please Read and Review. Godzilla is owned by Toho, while Avengers are owned by Marvel
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Rampage of Godzilla**

**The Avengers face the King of Monsters as he rampages through New York City. However, they discover that a mysterious force may actually be controlling Godzilla. Black Widow and Hulk set out to find out who, while Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man and Hawkeye deal with Godzilla.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Inspiration for this story actually came about from a Marvel Comic series about Godzilla that ran for a while in the 70's. That and the fact that I am a HUGE Godzilla and Marvel fan. In one comic, he fought the Avengers in New York. You could say this the remake. While the following script format might not suit everyone, it's my personal style. Enjoy**

* * *

**.**

A SHIELD base 100 miles away from New York City was doing training excercises to keep the soldiers fit. Ever since Loki's attack on New York 8 months ago, SHIELD as well as The Avengers were really on high alert to make sure an attack like this never happens again. It was a very rainy day, but it was for the protection of the world. Nick Fury was visiting the base to see how things were going in keeping the soldiers in shape and in line, but he was unimpressed.

_Nick Fury_: Come on, everyone. You can do better than that. I came visiting this base to see some well-trained soldiers. Right now, I'm not seeing that. Where's Black Widow when we need her? She could really get these guys into shape.

Nick Fury was really disappointed. He knew that safety of all life on Earth, especially humanity, comes first. That meant making sure soldier performance was as perfect as possible. But he had no idea there was something lurking in the river.

_SHIELD Agent_: Director Fury, Our SHIELD Navy Team spotted something lurking in the river. It's extremely massive.

Fury: What makes you think that?

_SHIELD Agent: _They spotted it on radar. We don't know what it is at this time, but we're trying hard to get a visual.

The SHIELD Agent then got a call on his communicator that the thing was heading straight for their location. And it was heading there fast.

_SHIELD Agent_: Director Fury, the thing is heading right towards our location. This could mean trouble.

_Fury_: Well, how are we supposed to know if it's dangerous if we don't know what the hell it is? Not saying I don't believe you, I'm just saying that-

However, Nick Fury was cut off by what sounded like a low growl. It sounded like a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Fury: Did you hear that?

_SHIELD Agent_: Yeah, I did.

Suddenly, they saw something rising out of the river. It was gigantic. A group of strange-looking dorsal fins came up first, then a dinosaur-like head. It finally rose up to it's full height. The monster had the body of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the arms of an Iguanodon, and the dorsal fins of a Stegosaurus. The massive beast let out a thunderous roar.

_Nick Fury_: Holy s**t. GO! GO! GO!

The creature stomped into the base. Its feet crushed several SHIELD vehicles and its tail knocked over 2 structures. It roared as it rampaged through the base, demolishing several hangars.

_Nick Fury: _What are you all standing there for? Shoot that thing down.

The SHIELD Agents fired their weapons at the creature. They shot at it with tanks, guns, and even some of the SHIELD jets shot missiles and bombs at him, but they didn't put even a scratch on him. This only seemed to anger the beast. Its mouth began glowing on the inside as it opened little by little. Then, all of a sudden, the dinosaur-like monster shot out a glowing blue beam from his mouth. It made contact with one of the jets, causing it to explode. The monster directed its blue death ray towards the buildings and soldiers shooting at him. The damage was absolutely enormous. Fires broke out from the wreckage of the vehicles and buildings.

_Fury_: What does it take to kill this thing? We hit it with everything we had. I can't risk losing the lives of anymore soldiers. All units, retreat. Get the injured to safety. NOW!

**Meanwhile the next morning at the Heli-Carrier, the Avengers were sitting around, doing...pretty much nothing. They were not yet aware that the SHIELD base was attacked by a huge mutant dinosaur. Tony Stark, AKA "Iron Man" was watching The Dark Knight Rises with The Hulk and Steve Rogers, AKA "Captain America" as well as their newest member, Peter Parker, AKA, "Spiderman".**

* * *

_Steve: _So, this is the common trend of the modern age. In my day in the 40's, Gone with the Wind was the biggest hit in Entertainment.

_Tony: _You sound like an old man when you say, "In My Day". But, I don't get why this guy is so popular. I mean, he doesn't even have powers. He's just a rich guy with fancy gadgets and a Batmobile.

_Hulk: _Uh, If Hulk may interrupt, puny Tony doesn't have powers either. You just wear metal suit. Puny Tony also rich, like Batman.

_Tony: _Yeah, that's true. But, I met Batman at the premiere of The Dark Knight Rises, and he has NO sense of humor. Seriously, he needs to loosen up. Have some fun. Like me.

_Peter_: He doesn't need to have a sense of humor. He's Batman.

However, when they were getting to the part when Batman was about to fight Bane, the movie was interrupted by a transmission from Nick Fury.

_Fury: _All Avengers come in. This is Nick Fury. Meet me at the SHIELD Base now. This is an urgent emergency.

_Steve_: Fury, what happened? It looks like a tornado hit your base.

_Fury_: No. A gigantic, 200-foot dinosaur showed up and kicked our butts into the Stone Age.

_Steve_: A dinosaur? Are you sure about that, Fury?

_Tony_: Must've taken too many drinks. Everyone knows that dinosaurs are extinct.

_Fury_: I'M NOT DRUNK AND I'M SERIOUS! A huge dinosaur that shoots a blue death ray from its mouth attacked our boys last night. There were very few survivors.

_Steve_: Well, just in case you're not making it up, we'll get over there now. Suit up guys.

_Peter_: Way ahead of you.

**So, all the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, and Spider-Man gathered and made their way to the SHIELD Base to investigate. Well, what's left of it anyways. They find Nick Fury, relieved that his best men have arrived. The base was in shambles. There were a few fires still there. Almost all of the SHIELD vehicles and equipment were destroyed in the attack, 75% of the buildings in the base were smashed, and it looked like a tornado touched down.**

* * *

Fury: So glad you're here. Don't believe that a dinosaur wrecked up our place. Here's your evidence right here.

Nick Fury got out of the way and showed them a massive footprint. It was reptilian in nature, and it greatly resembled that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Spider-Man was shocked. He inspected the footprint further and his mind confirmed that this truly was a dinosaur attack.

Spidey: Wow. This is incredible. But, there's no dinosaur that ever existed that makes footprints that big. It was at least 20 feet long and wide.

_Tony_: Looks you got some competition Hulk.

_Hulk_: Dinosaur may be bigger than Hulk, but Hulk stronger. Hulk can't wait for dinosaur to show ugly face again to prove it.

_Black Widow_: Enough you guys. This is serious. But, I don't know what kind of species of dinosaur can breate blue plasma from its mouth. None, probably. Everyone back to Stark Tower. I bet there must be something about this creature we can find out about.

The Avengers gathered up a scale sample from the creautre and scanned it at Stark Towers.

_Tony: _JARVIS, do you think you can recognize this?

_JARVIS: _Let me see, sir. Scanning. Match found. This scale was once part of a creature called "Godzilla".

_Spidey_: That's a strange name. Run a bio on this beast.

_JARVIS_: Yes, sir. "Godzilla" is actually the English name for "Gojira", the Japanese name for the monster. Godzilla was supposedly awakened or created by nuclear testing in 1954. He then arrived in Tokyo and leveled the city, killing thousands. The monster was not heard from since.

_Tony_: Must've been taking another nap.

_Thor: _That monster is uglier than the Frost Giants.

_Black Widow_: Well, if he hasn't emerged since the 1950's until now, something must've re-awakened him.

_Fury: _We need all SHIELD Agents to patrol New York in case Godzilla comes back.

Suddenly, they heard people screaming in terror. Tony looked down at the street and saw people fleeing in panic. Tony turned his attention further down the street and saw Godzilla rampaging through Midtown New York. The monster smashed down several buildings in his way. He shot out his blue beam from his mouth at the Chrysler, causing the iconic top of the building to explode underneath in a firey ball of flame. The top of the building leaned and then fell down onto the streets below. Godzilla let out a roar of fury as he create a mile-wide path of destruction and heads towards Stark Towers.

Tony: Well, Avengers, he's come back. Time to suit up.

* * *

**To Be Continued: How do you like it so far? Please R&R. Next Chapter coming soon. The Avengers are owned by Marvel and Godzilla is owned by Toho.**


	2. Chapter 2: Godzilla Attacks!

The Avengers quickly suited up as fast as they could. They knew Godzilla was heading towards the Stark Tower, and they had to get out fast. They ran out of the building and saw Godzilla's massive form.

_Steve: _What kind of dinosaur is Godzilla? It isn't like anything in the dinosaur books.

_Peter: _Doesn't matter. All that matters is that we take him down. Avengers, Attack!

The Hulk charged at Godzilla, all the while letting out his battle cry. He slammed into Godzilla's foot. Godzilla roared in pain and looked down at The Hulk. He raised his reptilian foot off the ground and tried to smash The Hulk as if he were an ant. The Hulk dodged Godzilla's attacks, and Iron Man entered the fight, firing his lasers at Godzilla. Unfortunatley, these lasers only gave Godzilla an itch. He turned his head and saw this tiny little creature encased in metal. He growled, and tried to incinerate him with his atomic breath, but Iron Man was fast enough to escape the blast.

_Tony: _Thor, you're up. We could really use some lightning.

Thor lifted his might hammer into the sky and conducted lightning from the Empire State Building. With one swipe from Thor's hammer, the lightning was directed towards Godzilla, which electrocuted him. However, this didn't stop his rampage. Godzilla began tearing at the Empire State Building, sending huge chunks of debris falling towards Thor. Half of the building came crashing down on top of Thor. Luckily, Thor was a demigod, so he could climb out of the rubble quickly. Thor flew towards Godzilla and used his mighty Mjolnir hammer to hit Godzilla. Godzilla let out a screech. It was actually one of the few things that could actually inflict pain on Godzilla. Godzilla smashed Thor right into a building with his tail, knocking out Thor. Godzilla continued his way towards the Stark Tower.

_Steve: _This thing kicking our butts. Black Widow, check on Thor and see if he's OK. Iron Man, Hulk, Spidey, join me in taking him down.

_Spidey:_ Guys, he looks like he wants to smash the Stark Tower.

_Tony: _What? Oh crap, we have to stop him.

Hulk, Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Captain America all attacked Godzilla in full force. Godzilla shot his atomic breath at Hulk, severly scarring him. Luckily for Hulk, he had the ability to rapidly regenerate, so his scars grew back quickly.

_Hulk: _Puny Godzilla may think he stronger than Hulk, but he NOT!

Godzilla's massive hand came down towards Hulk's direction. It picked Hulk up off the ground and Godzilla attempted to eat Hulk. Hulk's Super-Strength allowed him to fight against Godzilla's jaws. He managed to break free, and Spidey attempted to blind Godzilla with his webs. It didn't work since he didn't have enough webbing. This only aggravated the monster, who roared and used his tail to smash all The Avengers into several buildings. Godzilla proceeded to attack the Stark Tower once again, and it was on the verge of collapse.

_Steve: _Hulk, stop the Stark Tower from collapsing.

Hulk did so and tried to keep the Stark Tower from falling over by holding it up. Iron Man grabbed as much stuff as he could to use as a support beam to keep the tower standing. Thor kept Godzilla occupied and Iron Man placed a huge steel girder in Hulk's place and the Stark Tower was stable...for now.

Godzilla smashed Thor onto the street and was about to step on him. However, for some reason, he stopped dead in his tracks. He roared and looked like he was having some kind of spazz attack. Like he was trying to resist control.

_Spidey: _Erratic almost robotic movement? Something's not right here.

Iron Man was the first to notice this. He grabbed Thor before Godzilla could attack. Godzilla let out a low growl and shout out his atomic breath towards Iron Man and Thor. They jumped swiftly out of harm's way before the blue death ray could disintegrate them. Godzilla retreated into the Hudson River, leaving The Avengers battered, bruised, and hurting.

_Spidey: _Is everyone OK?

_Iron Man: _My armor has several huge dents in it. You call that OK?

_Thor: _The beast caused too much damage. He needs to be put down.

_Hulk: _Ugh. Hulk so banged up he can't even smash a big rig right now.

_Black Widow: _We'll find him. But we need a plan.

**To be Continued! Godzilla's on the rampage, and The Avengers were beaten pretty bad. Can they stop Godzilla before it's too late? Please Read and Review. I don't own Marvel or Godzilla, yada yada yada.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Behind the Attacks

After The Avengers got their butts stomped by the monster known as Godzilla after he rampaged through New York City, they got transported back to the Heli-Carrier. They were thinking of plans that could be useful in helping them take down the rampaging beast once and for all. Iron Man, The Hulk, Spider-Man, Black Widow, Thor, Captain America, and Hawkeye were all the Meeting Room.

_Hulk_: How we supposed to take down big lizard? Hulk so sad he have to say this...but Hulk think he met his match.

_Tony_: Don't think like that Hulk. You're still the strongest in my book.

_Hulk_: Thanks.

_Hawkeye_: You guys got stomped out there. Literally. We need a plan. Throw everything we have on him. Guns, bombs, missiles, tanks, The Heli-Carrier weapons, anything that could possibly defeat this thing.

_Spidey_: Wait, guys. Think. Did you see the way that he was acting when he was about to smash Thor underneath his foot.

_Tony_: I saw it too. He looked like he was having some kind of spazz attack. I don't know if it was his foot hurt after Hulk AND Thor smashed into it, but still.

_Spidey_: No. More than that. It kind of looked like Godzilla was trying to resist control of something.

_Captain America_: Yes. Not only that, he also appeared to be focused on cetain targetsBlack Widow. Do you still have that news footage of our battle?

_Black Widow_: Yeah. I recorded it on the SHIELD-o-Vision's DVR for research.

_Spidey_: Wonderful. Pause at the moment Godzilla was having that little outburst. We need all the facts and research we can get.

Black Widow watched the footage and waited for the moment when Godzilla became erractic. Black Widow zoomed into Godzilla as close as she could to find the cause. However, as soon as she got to Godzilla's ear, she noticed something strange. Something that didn't seem to belong there.

_Tony_: What is that? It looks like some kind of neural implant. I've seen one of these before. These are devices designed to control and manipulate living things, human or not, into doing anything they want. But who would want to use it on Godzilla to make him destroy New York City as well as SHIELD Property?

_Spidey_: Can you put that TV in high-definition?

_Black Widow_: It's SHIELD Issue, it could probably get you ice cream if you programmed it to.

Black Widow put the TV in Ultra High Definition, and it revealed that the mind-control device was manufactured by Oscorp. That could only lead to one suspect: Norman Osborn, AKA, The Green Goblin.

_Iron Man_: I can't believe it. Oscorp is behind the Godzilla attacks. But I thought Oscorp was a honest and upstanding company.

Spidey: Wrong. Ever heard of The Green Goblin?

_Tony_: Yeah, I heard of that psychopath. What about him?

_Spidey_: Well, he IS actually Norman Osborn, the CEO. He must be planning something and using Godzilla to accomplish it. What kind of game is Goby playing this time?

Suddenly, they heard the easily recognizable roar of none other than Godzilla. They knew they were in trouble. Godzilla was going to strike again, under the influence of The Green Goblin. Tony knew they were in trouble.

_Tony_: Uh oh. Looks like our angry green dinosaur is back. And he's back with a vengence. Me, Spidey, Hulk, and Thor will pursue Godzilla and stop him from going wherever Goblin is making him go. Captain, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, go take down the Green Goblin. Let's finish this.

_Spider-Man_: Wait. I know the Goblin all too well. He's not like Loki. He's not only extremely dangerous. He's also insane. I think I should go with the "Take Down Goby" team.

_Tony_: Very well, Spidey. You switch with Hawkeye. Avengers, Assemble!

**Meanwhile**, **at Oscorp.**

* * *

The Green Goblin is in a secret room in the Oscorp tower. He knew that if he stuck to his usual room, The Avengers would find him quickly. A goblin minion arrives in the Oscorp Control Room to report to the Green Goblin, who is controlling Godzilla by connecting the neural implant to an Xbox 360 controller, allowing him to control Godzilla using the Xbox 360 controller. There is also a gigantic TV monitor in the implant to allow Goblin to see where's he's making Godzilla go. The A Button was used to make Godzilla roar, the B button made him breathe atomic breath, the X button causes Godzilla to stomp, and of course, just like in every video game, the left joystick made Godzilla move. And the right joystick made Godzilla turn his head in any direction, like the camera in a video game.

_Goblin Minion_: Mr. Goblin, we have reports that The Avengers are coming after you. They want to stop your plan. Spider-Man is one of them.

_Green Goblin_: Let them come. I have been a long time to settle the score with not only The Avengers, but Spider-Man as well. And Godzilla is like a puppet, and I'm pulling the strings. And there is nothing they can do to stop that. Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**To Be Continued! We now know that the Green Goblin is behind the Godzilla attacks on New York City. Iron Man, Hulk and Thor are going after Godzilla, while Spider-Man, Captain American and Hawkeye are tracking down The Green Goblin. Will they stop his plan in time? Don't forget to read and review. As you could see by the ending laughter, I'm trying to aim for a Spectacular Spider-Man style Green Goblin. Next Chapter Coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Plan

Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor went on a massive manhunt for Godzilla. This was unusual to them, considering the fact that the creature wasn't even a man. The beast was heading back towards New York. Godzilla reached the Statue of Liberty and unleashed a blast of radioactive fire on the iconic structure. Lady Liberty exploded on contact, and pieces of it went everywhere.

_Iron Man_: Oh no. He just destroyed Lady Liberty. France is gonna be pissed.

Godzilla continued and arrived in the Financial District. He stomped through the city, destroying everything in way. He plowed through buildings, and tossed cars around as if they were toys with his mighty tail.

_Thor_: I think that the Green Lady Statue is the least of our troubles.

SHIELD forces as well as the National Guard showed up to stop the rampaging monster. They opened fire at the beast, bombarding him with rockets, missiles, bombs, and bullets. But they were virtually useless. They were basically poking him. Godzilla roared and shot out yet another atomic blast from his mouth, destroying all resistence in his way. Godzilla made his way to Wall Street and wrecked the New York Stock Exchange building and continued destroying everything in his path with no regard for human life.

_Iron Man_: That's it. Take him, team.

_Hulk_: HULK SMASH GODZILLA!

Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Hawkeye, and Black Widow entered the Oscorp. They knew this is where Green Goblin would be held up at the moment. They also knew that this would probably be the only building Godzilla wouldn't destroy, for obvious reasons.

_Spider-Man: _It's only a matter of time before The Green Goblin finds out we're in Oscorp Tower. We need to move quick, take him down, and shut down the device controlling Godzilla.

Spidey webbed-up the surveillence cameras to help him and his team infiltrate the building. The Green Goblin was well aware that these intruders were after him to stop his plan.

_Green Goblin: _Hello, my little minions. My plan is going very well. Just one little problem. Spider-Man and 2 of The Avengers have crashed the party. Find them and bring me their heads...with or without their bodies. Doesn't matter to me. I'll take either one. Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The Goblin Soldiers went on patrol of the Oscorp Tower to find the 3 Avengers. As Spidey, Natasha, and Hawkeye continued further into the tower, the alarm began going off, making a loud siren noise. The Goblin minions found the 3 Avengers. They quickly attacked. Spidey, Black Widow, and Hawkeye had no choice but to fight their way to Green Goblin. Spidey kicked a few Goblins to the ground and webbed them up. Hawkeye used an explosive arrow and fired it from his bow. The bow stuck to the floor and exploded in a ball of fire, sending several of the Goblin drones flying. Black Widow used her martial arts skills to fight the Goblins. But they were relentless.

_Hawkeye: _There's too many of these guys.

_Spider-Man: _No freaking duh.

One of the Goblins shot Spidey with a taser, knocking him unconscious.

_Black Widow: _Spider-Man!

The Goblins stomped the other 2 Avengers into the ground and captured them. They were ready to present the prisoners to The Green Goblin to see what he will do to them.

Meanwhile, in the downtown area, Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor were fighting Godzilla, trying to stop him from destroying New York. But, they weren't doing so well. Hulk charged right into Godzilla's foot, causing Godzilla to roar in pain. Godzilla grabbed Hulk from the street. The creature smashed Hulk into several buildings and then slammed Hulk into the ground. Thor grabbed onto Godzilla's tail, trying to slow the relentless creature down. But, it didn't do any good. Godzilla slammed Thor into a building with one swift swipe from his tail.

_Iron Man: _Spidey, Godzilla's slamming us into the pavement. What's going on in there? Spidey, do you copy? Ugh. He's not responding. Something's seriously wrong.

_Hulk: _Shouldn't Metal Man be helping Hulk instead of chatting?

Hulk was trying to stop Godzilla's giant foot from stomping him into the pavement. Thor managed to help Hulk by pushing Godzilla and knocking him over. Godzilla got up from the ground and let out a roar of fury.

Things weren't looking so much better at the Oscorp Tower. Spidey woke up from his unconscious trance. He found himself being hung by the wrists by chains like as if he were in a dungeon. Black Widow and Hawkeye were there too. They were also being hung on the wrists. They saw The Green Goblin controlling Godzilla with the Xbox 360 controller that was connected to the neural transmitter in Godzilla's ear.

_Green Goblin_: Well, well, well. If it isn't my old nemesis, Spider-Man. And the infamous Black Widow is with you as well. And how could I forget Hawkeye, the most unpopular of The Avengers.

_Hawkeye_: Shut your mouth, you psychopathic elf! People have created more fanfics about me and Natasha than any other Avenger!

_Spidey:_ Hawkeye, focus!

_Green Goblin:_ It doesn't matter. You'll still never stop my master plan! Check this out!

Green Goblin pressed a button on the controller, and this made Godzilla roar at the injured Iron Man. Then, he pressed a few buttons to make Godzilla attack, with Iron Man just barely dodging.

_Goblin:_ MAN, I LOVE THAT! Never gets old!

_Black Widow:_ What do you hope to gain by destroying New York?

_Green Goblin_: Me? Godzilla's the one destroying New York! My original plan was to have him simply destroy S.H.I.E.L.D bases across the region and WIPE S.H.I.E.L.D off the map forever, but why stop there? I'll also destroy New York, and then I'll play the hero by helping rebuild New York City...as long as they agree to make Green Goblin MAYOR of New York City. It's BRILLIANT! COLOSSAL! STUPENDOUS! IT'S-

_Hawkeye:_ Insane.

_Green Goblin:_ I was about to get to that. Be patient. You 2 Goblin Minions.

_Goblin #1:_ We have names you know. They're John and Alfred.

_Green Goblin:_ OK. John and Alfred, watch them while I listen to my Ipod while destroying New York AND The Avengers.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Brawl

As The Green Goblin continued to destroy Manhattan using Godzilla, Spider-Man knew he had to think of a quick and brilliant plan to get out of these cuffs. 2 of the Goblin minions, John and Alfred, were making sure they don't try anything. He knew how Goblin's henchmen tend to be really incompetent at times. That gave Spidey a brilliant idea.

_Spider-Man: _Black Widow, psst. I have a plan. Just trust me on this. Excuse me John, I have to use the bathroom.

_John: _No way, pal. I know what you're going to pull. You're going to trick me into setting you free so you can stop Master Goblin's plan. We're too smart for you.

_Spider-Man: _But, it's an emergency. Don't worry, I don't have it in me to fight back. I know that Goblin will win anyway. Just let me use the bathroom, OK.

John: Oh, Alright. If you insist.

_Spider-Man: _(in his mind) I can't believe they actually fell for that.

John walked up to Spider-Man and set him free from his cuffs. Big mistake on his part. Spidey attacked John and Alfred and knocked John unconcsious.

_Spidey_: Oldest trick in the book, and you fell for it.

Spidey freed Hawkeye and Black Widow as well.

_Alfred_: All Goblin units, the prisoners have escaped. We need backup. Master Goblin, the prisoners have escaped and are fighting us.

_Green Goblin: _WHAT? Are you serious?! I can't rely on you to do anything. DESTROY THEM!

Spider-Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye fought the guards as they continued to attack. Hawkeye shot at them with bow and arrows while Spidey shot webs in their eyes to blind them. Black Widow used her martial arts techniques to battle them. But there was way too many of them.

Meanwhile, in what was left of the Manhattan Financial District, Godzilla continued his rampage through Manhattan and left the Financial District in ruins and advanced towards Soho. The creature demolished buildings relentlessly as Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor tried to slow him down. Iron Man shot at Godzilla with lots of repulsor blasts. But, they were like mere nuisances to him. Godzilla unleashed his mighty hand, swatting Iron Man to the street as if he were a mere fly. Hulk and Thor teamed up to grab Godzilla's giant foot and they pushed him down on his back. Godzilla roared in anger as he got back up to his feet. He unleashed his atomic-powered breath on The Hulk and Thor. They barely managed to roll out of the way, but not without some burns. Iron Man, still injured and laying on the street, used his communicator to try and contact Spider-Man.

_Iron Man: _Spidey, are you there?

_Spidey_: Hear you loud and clear, Tony. How's things with Godzilla?

_Iron Man: _Terrible. He's smashing our butts into the pavement and has already destroyed half of Manhattan. What's going on in Oscorp?

_Spider-Man: _We're fighting his Goblin minons, and they're relentless. Can't talk right now. Bye.

Spidey hung up on Iron Man and continued to battle the Goblins. Spider-Man knew that if they didn't get to that Xbox controller in time, Godzilla would destroy Manhattan.

_Spider-Man: _Black Widow, go after that controller. Me and Hawkeye will take care of the Goblins. GO!

_Black Widow_: On it.

Black Widow fought her way to the Green Goblin's chair. The inferior goblins were constantly attacking, but she presisted and kept beating them up. She finally reached Green Goblin and grabbed the Xbox controller.

Black Widow: This is mine now, Goby.

_Green Goblin: _What are you doing?

_Black Widow: _The right thing.

Black Widow slammed the controller onto the floor and stomped on it twice, destroying it. This caused Godzilla to be free from Goblin's control. However, it is causing the neural implant to overload and causing Godzilla to go completely out of control. He went in a mindless rage, and began causing more destruction than he did while under Goblin's control. Iron Man, Hulk and Thor looked on in complete shock.

_Hulk_: And Hulk thought Hulk had anger issues.

_Iron Man: _You do. Spider-Man, what's going on? He's completely out of control. Godzilla's like, in hyper-drive or something.

_Spider-Man_: We destroyed the controller, but the neural implant in Godzilla's ear must still be interfering with his natural motor controls.

_Iron Man: _And without Goblin to tell him what to do, Godzilla's attacking EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!

_Spider-Man: _There's only one way to end this. You have to fly up there and destroy the neural implant. Be careful.

_Iron Man_: On it.

Meanwhile, The Green Goblin returned on his glider, ready to destroy the 3 Avengers that are in his tower once and for all.

Green Goblin: You may have ruined my plan, but it won't be a total loss. You may have entered, but you will not leave here...alive anyway. Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The Green Goblin tossed a pumpkin bomb at our heroes. They dived out the way, and it exploded. Black Widow took out her pistols and began shooting at the Goblin and his glider, but on his Glider, he was too fast. Goblin shout out bolts of electricity using his electric gloves, electricuting Black Widow.

Spidey: BLACK WIDOW!

Green Goblin threw 2 pumpkin bombs at Spider-Man. They exploded, sending Spidey flying into the wall, injuring him and tearing his suit a little.

_Hawkeye: _Well, looks like it's up to me.

Hawkeye shot an exploding arrow at the Green Goblin, but Goby catched and threw it back towards Hawkeye. Hawkeye dived out of the way. The arrow exploded, starting a fire. Spidey and Black Widow got back on their feet. Black Widow used her grapple to climb up onto the glider and confront the Goblin. She attempted to hit the Goblin, but Green Goblin was too fast. He grabbed her fist and started to tighten his grip.

Black Widow: ow ow OW! That hurts.

Green Goblin: Good!

Goblin punched Black Widow in the stomach. Then, still holding her by the fist, he threw her right into Hawkeye.

Black Widow: Oww. He's more powerful than we thought.

Green Goblin: Thank you for the compliment. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**To be Continued!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Battle

The Green Goblin showed up to fight Spider-Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, and so far he was winning. He laughed maniacally as he continued to attack. Hawkeye was shocked by the Green Goblin's insane nature.

Hawkeye: Spidey, do you always fight villains this insane?

Spidey: Usually, but not all of them are insane. Some are really stupid, like Rhino, and vengeful like Venom. But, sometimes yeah.

Spider-Man attempted to pull Goblin's glider down to get in close range, but it wasn't working.

Green Goblin: Impressive webbing. Now, try mine.

Something underneath Green Goblin's glider popped out. It was a cannon. It shout out a mysterious green substance that soon froze quickly like cement. The Goblin attempted to use it on Spider-Man. Luckily, his spider-sense warned him of the attacks, allowing him to dodge the attacks. Natasha pulled out 2 pistols. She tried to shoot Goblin, but he was too fast on his glider. Green Goblin responded by throwing some sharp objects that looked like Batarangs. Natasha narrowly missed getting stabbed by it, but it did leave a tear in her left sleeve.

Black Widow: We need a plan or we'll die.

Green Goblin: Please, like a plan will really help you stay alive. HAHAHAHA!

Green Goblin threw 2 pumpkin bombs. One at Spider-Man and one at Hawkeye. They both explode, with Spider-Man and Hawkeye getting some burns on their bodies.

Green Goblin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Spider-Man: It wasn't that funny.

Spider-Man shot a web at Goblin's mouth to shut him up. But it didn't really stick for that long. Green Goblin tore it right off, and activated a second cannon from his glider. It shot out pumpkin bombs with rapid fire. Spider-Man tried his best to escape the green explosions, but the explosions and the Goblin were gaining on him. Green Goblin grabbed Spider-Man and Black Widow by the ankles and began dragging them around the walls as he flew in ciricles with his glider. This inflicted a lot of pain on Spider-Man and Black Widow as they got scraped from the wall. Goblin threw them both back on the floor.

Green Goblin: Well, this was fun. But I need to die for me, OK? I have things I need to do. HAHAHAHA!

He threw another pumpkin bomb at them to finish them off, but Spider-Man deflected it with a web shield. The pumpkin bomb came flying straight back at the Green Goblin. It explode, destroying Goblin's glider. Goblin was forced to fight on the ground. He still had his equipment, but it wasn't as easy to fight.

Meanwhile, Godzilla continued destroying the city, with Iron Man riding on his shoulder to get to the nerual implant causing Godzilla to go nuts. He examined it, trying to pull it out. He scanned it in his armor to see how to get it out. Because blasting it would damage Godzilla's ear, and he didn't want that.

Iron Man: OK, let me see. Damn it, there's a password needed to access it. I'm not good with passwords. Hmmm. What do you think Goblin's password could be?

Thor: Maybe you could try his real name. Norman.'

Iron Man: OK, I'll try it.

Iron Man, still standing in Godzilla's ear next to the implant typed in Norman as the password. It turns out, he was right. He hacked it.

Thor: Aren't you going to shut it down yet?

Iron Man: One thing I want to do first. I'm going to change Big G's cordinates to Oscorp Tower.

Iron Man changede the coordinates and commmanded Godzilla to attack Oscorp Tower. Meanwhile, The Green Goblin was still pummeling Spidey, Hawkeye and Black Widow to a pulp.

Green Goblin: Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Any last words, Avengers?

Spidey: Just three...look behind you.

Green Gobiln: Why?

Green Goblin turned around and saw Godzilla smash the roof of the Oscorp Tower. He roared with rage as he ripped the roof off.

Green Goblin: Good, you're here, Godzilla. DESTROY THEM! ALL OF THEM!

Iron Man: I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Goby. He's on our side now.

Green Goblin: WHAT? NO! HOW?

Iron Man: We're going to remove this mind-control device out of Godzilla's ear. But, there's something I want to do first. Godzilla, attack Goblin.

Green Goblin: NOOOOOOO!

The King of Monsters attacked The Green Goblin long enough for SHIELD forces to arrive and raid the Oscorp Tower. Nick Fury was alongside them.

Nick Fury: Green Goblin, you are under arrest for using Godzilla to destroy New York City. Surrender, or we'll use force.

Green Goblin: Force THIS!

Green Goblin tried to call his glider, but it was too damaged to keep flying. He realized he was screwed now. SHIELD forces moved in and arrested the Goblin once and for all. They had in electric hi-tech handcuffs designed specifically for the most powerful villains. They also finally took out the device in Godzilla's ear, freeing him from everyone's control.

Green Goblin: You haven't seen the last of me, Avengers. When I get out of SHIELD custody. I'll make you pay. I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY! HAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SHIELD Agent: But, sir, what about Godzilla? Should we open fire?

Nick Fury: No. It wasn't his fault. He was under the Goblin's influence. Plus, I have a good we can bring him to.

* * *

**To be Concluded**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

A day after Godzilla's rampage in New York City, the Damage Control men have begun rebuilding the city. The Green Goblin was now in SHIELD custody and Oscorp was destroyed in the battle. Everything pretty much went back to normal. The Avengers took the week off to recover from the damage inflicted on their bodies. Spider-Man, Hulk, Captain America, and Iron Man went back to watching _The Dark Knight Rises_, and finished it.

_Iron Man: _Best movie ever.

_Captain America: _I don't get what the big deal is. First off, Bane is nothing like how I remember him. I remember him being a crook who got superhuman strength from a powerful steroid called Venom. Why change something like that?

_Spider-Man: _I don't know. But, don't live in the past, my friend.

_Hulk: _So, where Fury now? Hulk heard he went to do an errand.

_Captain America: _He went to a large uninhabited island and relocated Godzilla there. He says it'd be the perfect place for him. Plenty of room to roam, lots of things to do and hunt for, and he can basically live the life a giant monster should.

_Iron Man: _Yeah, and Fury said that any other giant monsters that will be sighted will be relocated there. He now calls the place, "Monster Island".

_Captain America: _Generic, but make sense.

Meanwhile, The Heli-Carrier carried Godzilla all the way to Monster Island. Godzilla woke up from his sleep, and he set foot on this new uncharted land. He sniffed the ground like a greyhound, trying to adjust to his new environment and explore.

_Fury: _Give him a moment. He's just adapting.

Godzilla continued exploring and walked down into the forest to search for food. He seems to fit in his new environment just fine.

_SHIELD Agent: _But, what if the US government finds out we're keeping a highly dangerous giant monster on an island as if he were the star attraction at a zoo?

_Fury: _The government already knows. They're actually providing some money to add some plasma fences to keep him in and give him food in case he runs out. I think he'll be just fine here.

* * *

**And that's the story. What do you think? Give your reviews and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
